Saiyuki Drabbles
by Evil Rociel
Summary: 100-words drabble challenges from the Saiyuki Drabble LiveJournal Community.
1. Ghosts

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.  
  
Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Ghosts.  
  
With Halloween almost upon us, it's time to think about the spirits that haunt our characters. Let your imagination run wild, and drabble away!  
  
Ghosts  
By Rociel  
27 October 2004  
  
It happened occasionally. Goku would see the ghosts of yesterday reflected in his friends and develop an inexplicable urge to do strange things. He could feel it. They shared a special bond. He reached out tentatively, wanton desire burning brightly in his eyes. He had always wanted to do it. And if he got killed, at least he knew it was not for the lack of trying.  
  
He tugged at the golden strands, blinking in wonder and amazement. "They held," he said almost reverently, then gulped when he saw the livid look on Sanzo's face.  
  
And all hell broke loose.  
  
End. 


	2. Fuel

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators. 

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Fuel

Fuel  
By Rociel  
16 July 2007

Any fool could see they were having trouble adjusting.

That was why Kanzeon Bosatsu decided it would do them good to discuss what fuelled them on their journey, for old time's sake.

"This is beyond dumb," Konzen groused. "It was my mission, the sooner I finished it, the sooner people stopped bothering me."

Goku grinned, "I followed the sun."

Tenpou laughed, still channelling Hakkai at times, "Atonement for my mistakes?"

Kenren shrugged, "Just making sure the good marshal stayed out of trouble."

Goujun spoke carefully, "The first time I stalled, Hakkai fed me petrol. I never made that mistake again."


	3. Dreams

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators. 

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Dreams

Dreams  
By Rociel  
18 July 2007

"I've been having dreams," Sanzo started slowly.

Hakkai coughed politely. "That's quite normal," he said reassuringly. "In fact, I'm surprised it has taken this long. Gojyo has-"

"Not THOSE dreams!" Sanzo hissed angrily.

"Oh?"

Sanzo frowned, trying to find the right words. "At times, the monkey gives me flowers and I have this dopey smile." He paused to light a cigarette before continuing, "Other times, I'm wearing a silly apron, with a feather duster in hand, cleaning what appears to be your library."

"Tenpou's library," Hakkai corrected. Sanzo looked up at him sharply and Hakkai smiled, "Gojyo has them too."


	4. Let's Make a Deal

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Minekura Kazuya.

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: "Let's Make a Deal"

"Let's Make a Deal"  
By Rociel  
29 July 2007

Sanzo scowled irritably. The monkey was obnoxiously quiet. In fact, Goku had not spoken at all since Sanzo last yelled at him.

"What is it?" he snapped as Goku entered the room.

Goku glanced at the clock on the wall and counted the last few seconds before he spoke. "You said if I could keep quiet for half a day, you'd give me anything I wanted."

Sanzo was instantly wary. It could not be about meatbuns.

"I want you..." Goku faltered as Sanzo's worst fears were confirmed. Goku tried again, "I want you to buy me 'The Adventures of Anpanman'."


	5. Regret

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Minekura Kazuya. 

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Regret

Regret  
By Rociel  
5 August 2007

He should have known something was up. There were signs. For one, she was smiling too brightly. That should have been warning enough.

As he nursed the mug of beer he received from the girl at the counter who thought he was 'cute', he wondered once again how he could have completely misinterpreted everything.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. If he helped them, they would complete their mission and return that much faster. He would be their driving force. He had not realised she meant it literally.

Goujun sighed and it translated into a soft 'kyuu'.


	6. Desperation

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Minekura Kazuya.

Written in response to Drabble Challenge: Desperation

Desperation  
By Rociel  
21 May 2011

Jeep crashed through the undergrowth with a demonic roar and charged onwards, hell-bent on getting to his destination before it was too late. He knew it was near. He accelerated, nearly wrapping himself around a tree as he maneuvered a sharp turn at nauseating speed.

He could see the little wooden structure now! Salvation never smelt so good. Hurtling towards his target with an inhuman screech, he performed an amazing split-second transformation into his smaller form, dumping his passengers unceremoniously in the dirt. With quicksilver speed, he zipped into the building.

Moments later, a relieved 'kyuuu ' sounded from the outhouse.


End file.
